My New Dad is Criss Angel! :
by Reneesella
Summary: Scarlet is protective of her mom... but after her mom's third divorce she found out she is engaged to Criss Angel. Will he be the dad of her dream? Or will he be like her past dad's? The only thing they have in common is magic...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criss Angel... I'm a huge fan of his though. I love his magic and illusions s lot! I hope you like this story as you've read my other story Luke Blade's Daughter. I can tell there will be more stories and chapters to come. So stay tuned and updated. Love you all! :) Reneesella**

**My New Step Daughter**

**(Scarlet Jane P.O.V)**

I can't believe mom is dating again. Of all times does she have to date another guy after she divorced Crimson (dad), Jimmy the jerk and Charlie crappy who was her latest husband now ex. She is taking this too fast and too soon. I mean our dad was abusive and want to be number one because he's a successful bank manager; Jimmy was too verbal and thinks he's all that because he's a celebrity in the making and Charlie thecrappy is drunk, sleeps a lot and loses his job every 2 weeks. Now husband number 4 what will be our fate or luck this time? I mean hello I want a complete family like any kid out there but mom doesn't listen to what I want. I'm ok with her dating and wanting to find me, Jason and Lia a better dad and who would love, support, and are there for us no matter what good or bad. I appreciate that but mom never mentions it to us and when she announces she is engage it's always the last minute. Sigh… now we are going to live in Las Vegas! I'm happy but sad because one my future university AADA (American Academy of Dramatic Arts) is either a plane ride or car ride to get there. Summer will be really, really hot! And I don't know what to do there! There probably many casinos there's and I'm even allowed which is a waste because I'm 15 turning 16. Getting packed up is harder and sadder as it goes in the luggage.

"Scarlet, honey are you ready to go? Come on we're going to be late for our going away party tonight. Make sure it's you last luggage to pack and boxes to pack. We want to go early if we want the early flight to Vegas!" I rolled my eyes and zipped my luggage.

Somehow it would be a miracle if the new would like my magic skills because my other dad didn't like it especially my (bio) dad he banned it from our house and would not allow us to go to a magic show or participate it. Jimmy thinks its ok but after a few years it annoyed him. Then Charlie like my dad banned it when he saw me watch David Blaine he turned the TV off and grounded me for it.

Mom, Jason and Lia love it that I'm doing magic tricks for them. We would secretly go to the shows without the dad and our two fun-sucker dad's know. She would let me do it for our cousin's party or family reunions. And we would watch magicians on TV; wow we're so rebellious. I mean mom let's us do want we want to do and she supports us well. Not only I can do magic but I can sing, act, write, I'm a detective an amateur but really they know I'm a professional, I also know the medical field like doing surgeries, giving vaccines everything that a doctor can I can do it too. I also make different inventions like my watch for example. It looks like an ordinary watch but really it's a weapon. The watch scans you and put all you likes on the watch and disregards the dislikes. Like if you like werewolves you can turn into one but it is not permanent you can only get the abilities, same with vampire, mind reading, or telepathy. Anything you like, seen in movies or TV shows, interests, or heard it can happen. But there is a caution if misused or being reckless with it the power you selected can be permanent and irreversible. I have misused it so I got telepathy, seeing the future and can actually witness it and feel what's happening around me, travel through dream and teleporting and mind reading. I was good at first but then I regret ever misusing it. It is like invading people's privacy and hearing peoples thoughts was either disturbing or a head ache and seeing people and the future can be worth not knowing sometimes. But my mom and siblings support me and kept this secret really good they never told anyone without me telling its ok.

"SJ let's go… let's go…let's go!" Lia said in her sing-song voice she was 6 and holding my hand jumping up and down. Lia is small, cute, hazel-blond hair and thin. She has the cutest dimples and has a wild imagination. I picked her up and we're spinning around while she was laughing.

"Hey! Come on we don't want little Lia to throw up in the car again and ruining her dress. Mom's waiting in the car and wants to party."

"Jason did you call Uncle Crimson just in case mom get's a hang over? You know how wild she get's after drinking a lot of shots, alcohol and wine."

"Don't worry sis called him he's already there at the mansion. And we will be at the teen's party while Lia is in the kid's room for most of the time."

"I wanna party with you guys! This is not fair! I wanna party with Jason and yu!"

"Aww… don't worry when you get older you can party with us ok?" I kissed her on the cheek and we went down stairs.

"But that's too long! Humph! Me wanna party with you guys! Me wanna party with you guys!" She pouted while I helped her into her shoes and coat. I carried her and went outside. Jason was sitting beside her so I placed her in the car seat finding mom talking on the phone.

"Yes… we are excited! No I did not tell them who you are… it's a surprise to them." Everyone rolled there eyes and sighed.

"How did you know they rolled there eyes and sighed. Anyway they will be happy to see you! Promise. Ok… Love you!"

"Wow so husband number four is a magician after all. Moms… are you sure? I hope it's not because I do magic." I put on my seat belt

"Nonsense… I met him a few nights ago at the club. We hang out, talked, and liked each other. Now please good me some credit and be positive. Who know this guy might be your new and will hopefully be permanent."

"Sure… mom… sure. Guys do you think we should go easy or hard a bit hard on the new guy?"

"Ok… ok… let's focus on the party tonight and worry about it tomorrow. So Scarlet do you have any new trick in mind?"

"A couple and they will remember it over and over again. And Jason and Lia will help me."

"Yay! Me will be an assist—tant. Me help SJ! Me help SJ!"

"Great which one of us will cut in half? I vote Lia!"

"Waaah! Jason you meanie! Waaah! Waaah!" Lia cried and she wiped her tears. I was going to calm her down but Jason handled it on his own.

"I'm just kidding Lia. I'll be cut in half maybe. Here" He made a flower appear out of her ear and she smiled and hugged him. Yup teaching magic to him, mom, and Lia was the best thing that ever happened to us.

"We're here! Time to party till we're tired. I heard they got some celebrities to come! You get Lia and put her in the kid's room then help us unload the stuff."

"Kay mom whatever you say. And you do look fabulous tonight." She winked at me and I got Lia out of the car seat and started going in the mansion. This mansion was uncle Crimson's he booked this party for us. He was at the door and lead to the kid's room. Lia was sleeping after the long drive but she will wake up when she hears our cousins laughing and screaming in no time.

"How are you? Is your mom ok? Are you happy she's getting married again?" Being excited for me and his really like a dad to us after mom divorced our dad and the other step-loser jerks.

"Thrilled, a joy, something I will look forward too. If it ends up to another divorced I would probably punch her or bored her with a lecture of saying I told you so." He laughed so hard that tears came out of his eyes and gave me a hug.

"Glad I can make you laugh uncle… but seriously I would do it. I mean it's too fast for her to do this. And I don't want to see her hurt again and being drunk again. Do you know that I caught her drinking again, crying, screaming and she was hurting me too. But it is understandable because she still hates what dad did to us."

"Be strong for her and maybe this will stop you have to believe thing will get better right?" Like a born magician he pulled a flower out of my ear. He was the one who taught me magic and got me interested.

"Here give me Lia I'll put her in Lyka's room to sleep in then if she wakes up she can call you by pushing the button, she knows how right?" I nodded and gave Lia to him knowing she will be safe.

"Thanks… my arms are getting sore by the way. Better help mom now." I left going to Lyka's room and I watched him doing so because that is how mom taught me not that I don't trust him I do but still anyone can pose as my dad.

I went outside finding mom and Jason waiting for me to help them. I did and we went back and forth till everything is out of the van. Then we partied all night and danced till our feet ached. I met some celebrities like the Kardashians sisters Kim, Khloe and Kourtney they also included their whole family. Taylor Lautner… gosh uncle probably invited him because I have the hugest crush on him ever! Jonas Brothers, Demi Lavato, Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift and many more A-list stars are in this party!

I took lots of pictures and chatted with them and also danced… yes I slow danced with Taylor Lautner, Justin and any cute/hot boys there, and I swear I was blushing every time which is somewhat embarrassing to me but cute to them. Not to mention I kissed them (Taylor and Justin Bieber Joe Jonas, and the guy I had a crush on since forever kissed me in the lips!) and I won't go in full detail to that because my heart was beating too fast and my face was beat red. Also my friends took those pictures and promised to put them in Face Book! I performed some magic with the help of my family even I was surprise that mom wanted to help because usually she is watching and getting everyone to pay attention.

I made Jason disappear and reappear Lia too. Cut mom in half and did more awesome magic that everyone in the room had their jaw drop every time which is insane. Then we partied all night and danced till our feet ached. Yes my mom got drunk again… she would be happy at first then angry then crying then happy again. Sigh… I had to bring her to the car because we are leaving it was about 3 a.m. so uncle Crimson drove us home. Lia was sleeping in her car seat while Jason slept on my shoulder we were at the back seat and I slept also only my neck was aching and stiffing up. When we got home mom freaked out because we would be late for our flight tomorrow. I told her we can go on Friday night but she refused.

"Mom you're drunk do you think they will let you pass and go on the flight? No I'll call the airport to book us another flight to Vegas. So get your ass upstairs and sleep! OMG why am I the adult in this house! I should be the one having fun and all while you're the responsible one! Freak!"

"Blah… blah… blah Ms. Mature! I'm your mother and I can act as I please! WE are going to Vegas tomorrow and I don't care how I look like or act right now! Now get me some beer or tequila now!"She said very, very drunk. I helped my mom to my room with uncle's help. We put her on the bed and left the door closed. I got Jason and Lia to sleep in my room and set-up the sleeping bag for Jason and put Lia on the right side of the bed good thing it was against the wall.

"OMG! Humanity please give me a break! How is husband number four going to deal with this shit! I feel really sorry and embarrassed if he ever found out; I don't think mom can handle another divorce. I don't want to see her drink, cry, hurt herself and blaming herself, thinking of her past marriages and being depressed." I cried hard and choked with the tears falling down my face.

"There… there… let it out just cry it out till you're done." Uncle said and hugged me tightly and I hugged him back. I cried till it was over too small sobs and hiccups. He made me smile by making funny faces, magic tricks and giving me hot chocolate with small marshmallows. Then mom cell phone rang I wiped my tears and answered.

"Hello… Scarlet, Jezebels' daughter speaking. My mom's sleeping right now but can I take a message?"

"Yes is Jezebel alright? She's not drunk right or hurt? Did you make it home safely? Because you can take another flight to Vegas on Friday night… Actually I'm sending my privet jet to pick you up and take you guys here." His voice was concerning, sweet and how the heck did he know mom was drunk? And asked if we are safe?

"How did you know that? Who are you? Are you dad, Jimmy, Charlie? Who is this? Listen I don't know who you are and why are you asking these questions? I demand to know who you are." His laugh was light but not mocking.

"You're smart for a 15 year old turning 16. I'm sorry for not introducing myself… your mom's going to kill me but you have to know who I am. My names… Criss Angel and I'm the guy your mom's going to marry." My heart stopped and I'm in shocked. My mom is engaged to Criss Angel the Mind Freak who is the great magician since Houdini. "Hello Scarlet? Are you still there? Hello?" Then I dropped the phone and fell unconscious. Criss Angel is my new dad and I don't know if I should trust him or not?

**(A/N: Oh. My. Gosh! What will happen next? Will Scarlet like him or treat him like her past dad's? Can Criss's magic change her mind about him, and will he be the dad of her dreams? Find out as the story continues… If you want more of this… you know what to do. Review. Review! The more review the more chapters will come up. Xoxoxo Reneesella)**


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Vegas I Hope

**Home Sweet Vegas! I Hope**

Scarlet

That morning on Friday we arrived at the airport, well let's say the hanger because we are riding a private jet that Criss Angel sent for us. Of course as usual we siblings stay together and kept quiet because of mom's behavior, lying that she is in fact somehow engaged to Criss without telling us and that we are mad and disappointed at her.

"C'mon guys please don't tell me you're giving me the silent treatment? Ok it may be my fault but I didn't mean to hurt or anger you all." We still sat there silent and arms crossed looking at each other with no expression.

"I'll admit it was too sudden and that I'm crazy—."

"Crazy? Mom… our first dad beats you up and wants us to follow his footsteps becoming lawyers. Daddy number two… wants us to be like his slaves and has high expectations and pressures us. Third daddy is a cheater and a jerk to all of us. And all of them crushes our dreams and doesn't support it! Especially me… They think all I do is silly magic, have the worst detective skills and have an ok doctor skill!" I said crying and wiping my tears. "And most of all they don't even think about Jason, Lia, you or me because they only think about themselves. What makes you think Criss will be different? I know he's nice, sweet, a gentleman and everything a girl wants… but have you really got to know him that much? I'm sorry this is mostly hard on the three of us than you mom… you know it's not always about you it's us as well and we want a great family you have to be honest with us. No more secrets, lie's and all or else I'll take Lia and Jason and go live with Uncle Crimson till you understand what we really want and are saying."

"Oh… my… gosh… is that how you all feel? I'm so sorry… so sorry to all of you! I promise I'll listen and be there for you guys. I won't make the same mistakes I've done with you're past dad's. I'll make it up to you three I promise… especially you Scarlet I've probably hurt you the most and I want our friendship and trust back." Mom said sincerely and was crying as well. All of us looked at each other and agreed we can't stay mad at her… heck we all make mistakes the best thing is to forgive each other, forget all the bad stuff and move on.

"Its ok mom we forgive you and you're our mom and only mom. And even if you told us you are engaged on the last minute we're happy for you and Criss!" Hugging her and telling her that I am really happy.

"What she said mom. We'll support and love you always." Jason said hugging her as well

"Me too… me too… me too, more than anyone in the world!" Lia joining in and giggling very cute with her dimples showing.

"So can I sit with you guys?"

"Yes!"

Criss

"Thank you all and have a great afternoon! And catch my show on A&E every Wednesdays at 10 p.m. for season 7 of Mind Freak! And I'm soooo happy 'cause… I'm ENGAGED!"

(Audience's cheering, clapping and screaming for joy!)

Back stage…

"Criss Congrats!" Banacheck said.

"Thanks man!"

"Hey you better get ready for tonight they're coming at 6:00 p.m. and you're still here. I thought you're a gentleman and will not lose this girl. You already had one divorce and had girlfriends but please don't mess this up. Like you said the oldest one has problems and trust issues what makes you think you can change her mind?" JD said franticly.

"Do I have to hypnosis to you so you can calm down? Relax I have a plan for her and her family especially her mom. Here I'll make a bet with you that magic is what she is into and that somehow my magic can change her mind. And who cannot love magic?"

"You're skeptics and people who haven't seen your tricks live. And I'm not taking any bets with you I lost all my money for crying out loud and through poker with you and the guys. I think you were cheating? Were you by the way?" He asked me suspiciously. He moved a bit closer and glared at me.

"I… don't know what you are talking about? And I do not know why you are accusing me for that and I'm offended and shame on you. Shame. On. You!" Then my sleeve slipped out some cards and chips. J.D. picked them up and I started running.

"Hey! Cheater! You were hiding theses all along and you are saying you have nothing to do with it! I. WANT. MY. MONEY. BACK!" He started running as well along with the guys who played with me. Hey there is a sucker born every minute and they just fell into my trap and technically it is my fault but it's also their fault for not noticing and falling for my fake poker faces.

"Sorry J.D. and every guy I played with! I have to get ready and please Don't. Kill. Me! I'll pay you beer or wine!" Then I went to the nearest hiding spot and vanished.

Scarlet

"Scarlet… wake up sweetie. We're here, c'mon girl get up and fix yourself you're going to meet Criss with your siblings for the first time! I want to video tape this and take some pictures." Mom cooed excitedly.

"Five more minutes! Mom… so tired and so sleepy…" I moaned, and then I felt something soft like bed sheets. Then my head on a pillow please do not tell me we are already in Serenity.

"Close Scarlet but not yet. You are at the Luxor's penthouse my first home in Las Vegas." Said Criss he probably read my mind but I give him some credit no one and not even other magician I met in show can read my mind.

"S.J.! S.J.! He a magician just like you! Oops…" Lia said covering her mouth and acting innocently.

"Aww… its ok he is going to find out one way or another. But I was going to make him guess and surprise him. Don't worry Lia at least he doesn't know what I did at the party and in the past." I whispered the last part. She smiled and hugged me.

"You know Scarlet you and Criss look alike with your medium long hair and his short hair it is almost similar."

"Mom! It's been a long flight and you are making comparisons? Seriously… really?"

"Sorry Scarlet honey… I just want this to work you know? Who knows this can be permanent and we'll all be happy." Being excited as usual.

"Just like what you said about the last two." I mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing mommy dearest. Where's the washroom? Wait bed, coffee table, and Hammie the cat? Are we where we think we are?"

"Surprise! We're at Serenity this we'll our house till me and Criss are serious and want to get married! So this will be your room and you are sharing with your brother. While your sister and I are staying a room next to Criss okay?"

"Mom how did I get here? I was asleep during the whole flight… unless don't tell me he levitated me and made me disappear. Like what he does at his Believe show?" She was silent and rocking back and forth. Okay despite times, calls for despite measures.

"Alright fine don't tell me, I'll just toss this expensive, new and gorgeous to die for bag into the pool and wonder if it will float or sink? Or I can throw it and see how far it can go into the desert; maybe any wild animal will eat it? Five… four… three… two…"

"Stop give me my bag back Scarlet! And don't make it disappear!" I started running and running in the room. Hammie is just staying there at his spot but moved when I came to his direction.

"No! Not till you confess till then I'm holding the bag as hostage!" Then mom tackled me to the ground.

"Give the bag now and I won't use my martial arts on you." She threatened

"Oh please is that all you got! I'm a back belt mom and you are blue Jason and Lia are even higher than you. And there just kids o goodness! Now get off or I'll have to flip you and its going to be very, very sore in the morning!" She loosens up but I knew she wouldn't back down on a fight. So I threw the bag and when mom got the chance to retrieve it I simply grab her arm and flipped her hard but not enough to hurt her.

"Oh… fine he did what you said but you have to admit that is your favorite trick in magic."

"One of my favorites and you would not know what rank it is and only two people know. And they promise not to tell."

"Is this how they act all the time? Wow… going to move Hammie to my room now just to be safe and my other pets move them somewhere safer. But anyways let's see some magic tricks, Scarlet." Criss said being excited. I can tell he would ask me a magic trick every single day and probably help me. I don't mind but right now I'm too overwhelmed he is a professional, I mean everyone says he's the best, the master illusionist, and even greater than Houdini.

"SJ… earth to SJ are you there? Great I'll just call your boyfriend so he can unfreeze you…"

"Ohh you've crossed the line Jason! Better yet I do have a trick and you're going to be my assistant… come here little brother!"

"You know what I'm going to the pool to cool off the Vegas heat is so hot… Mom! Jane is chasing me I don't want to be cut in half again! She might cut me into three pieces this time or something weird."

"No I won't I want to try something now stop running brother dear! Wait… I know where you're going…" I let him run while I closed my eyes and let myself hear his footsteps to guess where his hiding spot is. Typical… you're so easy to find.

"No running in the house! I don't the expensive stuff to break! Agh… and some of it are rare and important." Demitra said concerned of some of the vases, painting, chandeliers and all.

"Gotcha! Now listen to me carefully I'm not going to do anything scary just don't mention anything about my love life got it. Mom is kinda right I might be like him… well it will be our little secret right Jason?" With a sly, coy smile I put on.

"Sure… How did you find me? I never knew you would have found me because you were asleep?"

"The house isn't that big and even though I don't know this place… I've been to houses like these on my cases. Besides it's really beautiful and has a mystery to it, like you never know what secret to find."

"Like you and your life… from all of us you kept your personal and love life to yourself, like you want people to solve or decipher your life before you can trust them. Like how I know that your crush since the 10th grade finally revealed his feeling to you and kissed you. Mom and Lia knows too and I didn't need to tell them anything. Guess your detective skills are contagious in a good way." I playfully punched him, finding Criss looking at us smiling.

"Yeah I'm a mystery but just because you heard does not mean I'm going to talk that easily trust me my brother knows. And I don't hate you or loathe you I just don't want my mom to get hurt again. It was hard with my past dad's mom was just happy and smiling, she wanted a whole family and how can I say no as long as she is happy I'll just be there to support her no matter what. This engagement and marriage was too sudden but I'll be happy for both of you just don't be like our dad's three made her heart-broken I don't want number four to be even worse for her or else I don't know what she would do…" Just like that I vanish using the blanket I found and ended up in a hotel somewhere here. Maybe I just needed a time for myself to sink all of this in and be okay with it.


End file.
